Hiding A Thief
by Seras015
Summary: Yuffie goes to stay at Vincent's for awhile. Currently a oneshot, but might be continued.


Hiding A Thief

by:Seras015

Disclaimer:I do not own Final Fantasy VII

Yuffie found herself standing in Nibelheim outside the dark and gloomy Shinra mansion. She was looking for a place to stay for awhile, and Vincent was the only one she knew exactly where to find. She slowly walked foward and pushed on the rusted gate and they gave a loud creak in protest to being opened. She swallowed loudly and stepped foward, she hated to come to Vincent. That, 'damn vampire freak', as she liked to call him, always gave her the creeps. She was now at the door and knocked hesitantley. When no sound came from inside, she pushed the door. It looked exactly as it had the last time she was here. Dust all over everything...

The grimness of the place seemed to fit Vincet perfectly. She made her way down the rickety wooden stairs towards the basement and Vincent's...coffin. She shuddered a bit. "Why,oh why did it have to be Vinnie?" As she let her thoughts echo aloud, she stepped onto a step that from age and use, let out one loud 'crack' and gave way. This caught Yuffie off guard as she yelled out and fell the rest of the way down. "Ahh...stupid old rotten house, damn vampire...I just HAD to steal Dio's materia." She stood and regained her balance, rubbing her backside.

Standing outside the doorway to Vincent's room, she lost her nerve and headed into the library. "I'll talk to him later." She wandered around the library tracing her finger down the spines of books. Much neglected as it was, the library gave Yuffie a strange feeling. As though someone close to her had been here and she could feel their presence. A warm comforting feeling. She made her way through the books and papers lying about the floor to two large tanks. "Huh...these look like Hojo's 'specimen' tanks." She laughed at the memory of the old scientist. His large protruding forehead holding his glasses in place and his hunchback. " 'My precious specimens.' " She mocked him and rubbed her hands together in a circular motion. Laughing she ran her fingers across scratch marks in the tank, obviously done by whatever was in them. However some of the scratchings made actual words. "..Feeding time?" As she ran her nails across she stopped suddenly upon hearing someone enter the room.

"...Yuffie?" A familiar man's voice caused her to turn and look at the speaker. She gasped at what she saw. It was a young man about Cloud's age with somewhat long black spikey hair. He carried a large buster sword exactly like Cloud's and wore the same uniform. "What are you doing here?"

"...Zack!" She took a few steps foward and looked him up and down. She couldn't believe it. "Is it really you?"

"..."

"I haven't seen you since I was little and you came to Wutai." A few tears streamed down her cheek. "I never thought I would see you again."

"I told you I'd find you one day."

"I know"

"You're a beautiful young woman now."

"Zack...I..."

"I know, I feel the same."

"I started traveling and collecting materia in hopes of running into you." She grinned. "Although it was partially for Wutai." she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so glad you came back." She giggled and buried her face against his chest.

"Yuffie...What the hell are you doing?" This simple phrase brought her back to reality as she looked up into the face of Vincent.

"Oh, it's just you Vincent." she stepped back apologizing repeatedly.

"It would seem, this mansion holds something dear to you as well." He turned and left, leaving Yuffie crushed in the silence.She followed him out of the library and back to his coffin. Vincent could hear her crying softly. "...Who is..Zack?"

"Just someone I knew in Wutai a long time ago." She tried to smile, but failed.

"I took it he meant a great deal." Vincet slid back the lid on his coffin and it fell to the floor, stirring up a huge cloud of dust. Yuffie detected some emotion in his voice, though she couldn't figure out what it was. Perhaps understanding?

"..Yes...but he's gone...there's only one way I'd be able to see him now." Yuffie shook her head, feeling rather silly to be speaking to Vincent this way. She spun around and hastily changed the subject. "I need a place to stay Vinnie, hehe I've gotten myself into a bit of a jam!"

"..." the sudden change in topic took Vincent by surprise. Though she hid it well he could still sense the pain in her voice. He knew that in this state she shouldn't be left alone, she might harm herself. "...You may stay here."

"Hehe, I knew you wouldn't let a girl stay all alone." She grinned and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. One small tear rolled down her cheek.

"..." Vincet climbed into his coffin, taking Yuffie's hand as he did so. "..Why don't you sleep here tonight."

"W-what! WHY?" A deep blush slowly spread across her face. Her eyes widened a bit as they slowly made their way down Vincent's body to the crotch of his pants. "I..I...don't think..."

"...I'm not going to do anything...I'll even leave the lid off.." He pulled her into the coffin on top of him, wrapping his arms around her. Reluctantly she snuggled against him. She could feel the warmth of his body against the coolness of her own. A sudden longing swept over her, she didn't quite know what to make of it. Her hand gripped Vincent's cloak and she snuggled against him as tightly as she could.

"V-vinnie..?"

"...?"

"I...feel odd..."

"..."

"..What?" She looked at his face, his eyes were closed. She smiled to herself. "Hehe ...good night..Vampire freak...and thank you.."

Laughing lightly she closed her eyes, letting sleep take her.

A/N: Well, whatcha think? . 


End file.
